Forgive Me
by Angel-May
Summary: AU SongFic Gelphie Glinda's sick of pretending to be something she's not, but can she make Elphaba understand. Set after Wicked musical based


**Forgive Me**

It was the tenth time Elphaba had turned up outside her bedroom window in the dead of night, only to leave again as soon as the first rays of sunlight made their way through the blinds. Glinda was tired of the constant need to sneak around, it was okay for Elphaba, she didn't have to listen to the Ozians celebrate her 'death'. She was flying far away by that time; however Glinda was forced to listen, everyday, to the people on the street about how the world was a better place without her love.

Elphaba didn't have to put on a fake façade and smile at each and every person who insulted the woman she adored. Elphaba didn't have to say her most cherished person was wicked and now the people of Oz were safe from her. Elphaba didn't have to congratulate the young girl who tried to kill her beloved.

And Glinda was sick and tired of it. She wanted to tell the citizens of Oz that she was in love with Elphaba, and that Elphaba was not wicked, as was once believed. However every time it was brought up in conversation Elphaba insisted that she couldn't say anything about it, for if she did Glinda would be in mortal danger and that was the last of it.

This time though Glinda would convince her love, she didn't know how, but somehow she would.

It was nearly midnight when Elphaba flew into her window, hidden beneath the blanket of darkness that had engulfed the land and forced everyone into the comfort of their houses.

Glinda was sat on her bed; make-up stained her porcelain cheeks and glistened in the faint light of the candles on either side of her queen-sized bed. Elphaba slowly made her way towards the sobbing woman, ready to gather her into her arms and comfort her sadness away. Her surprise when her love moved away from her touch was immense,

"Glinda what's the matter?" She asked concerned; it was rare that Glinda moved away from an embrace,

"You!" Glinda exclaimed. Elphaba's eyes widened, then her eyebrows furrowed together,

"What did I do?" she asked in shock and confusion, Glinda was stood in front of her now, an angry look marred her still beautiful features,

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Glinda exclaimed loudly, her rage was apparent. Elphaba was up in a flash, her green hand positioned tightly over her love's painted lips. Glinda struggled against her hand,

"Would you be quiet?!" Elphaba exclaimed urgently, "Or do you want the whole city to know I'm alive!"

Glinda's eyebrows met together in anger and she pulled away from Elphaba viciously

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

"YES!" She screeched in a rage, "YES I BLOODY WELL DO!" Her voice rang

loud and clear around the room and Elphaba had had enough of this and decided to put it to an end,

"Would you stop being such an idiot and for once use your brain if you have one underneath those blonde curls!" She said, the words falling out of her mouth before she could process the thoughts. Immediately tears had begun to well in Glinda's crystal blue orbs and her body shook with silent sobs. She fell to the floor,

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

Elphaba's hands had flown up to her mouth and she immediately regretted everything she had just said. She knew all too well that none of it was true and she wanted to comfort the poor woman, in a heap of blue and glitter on the floor.

Her body wracked with guilt but she thought better of trying to comfort her, as it would probably end in scars.

"Glinda?" she whispered to the broken woman. Glinda simply looked at the only person she had ever loved, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, her hair in a fuzzy mess on the top of her head. A part of the green witch died when she saw her love looking at her like that.

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken _

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

"Glinda please, say something?" Elphaba pleaded, her eyes searching for some trace of emotion, other than despair in her bright blue orbs. They had had plenty of arguments like this before, but each had ended okay,

"Give me a reason Elphaba" Glinda whispered, Elphaba was unsure if she was meant to hear it, but she did,

"I don't want to lose you" Elphaba cried out, almost immediately. Glinda blinked a few times whilst searching Elphaba's eyes for any trace of dishonesty and there was none, as was usual, "We were meant to be together Glin!" she exclaimed honestly, "it's our destiny"

"If it's our destiny Elphaba, then why can't we tell others?" Glinda asked indefinitely,

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah. _

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

"Glinda we've talked about this…" Elphaba started, her head turned away from Glinda pleading eyes. She felt a breeze of air at her side and Glinda was in front of her again, the angry look once again marred her pretty face,

"No Elphaba, you've talked, and then expected me to be satisfied!" She yelled, her hands moved with her words, "Can't you see I don't care if the Ozians turn on me!" Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but Glinda cut her off again, "No Elphaba, you don't talk now, I do!" Glinda had started pacing around the room,

"Elphaba, you make me the happiest person in the world at night, and then leave me broken each day and I can't live like that, don't you understand!?" She kneeled in front of Elphaba and had each hand on either side of he green woman's face,

"You're right"

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

"I… what?" Glinda stuttered in surprise,

"You're right Glinda," Elphaba was up this time and had sat her down on the bed, patting the side of her, indicating that Glinda should sit by her, which she did and Elphaba held one hand and sighed before continuing, "I can't live without you my love. It tears me apart to have to leave you every morning to face the world alone." Glinda smiled slightly at Elphaba's confession and with that she grabbed the green witches face and pressed her lips against her loves' with as much passion as she could muster,

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

"So You forgive me then?" Elphaba asked hopefully, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and Glinda nodded vigorously, wrapping her arms around the green woman's waist, tears falling freely from her eyes,

"I love you so much Elphaba" Glinda sobbed happily in to her loves' chest,

"And I you, and together we're going to face the world." And Elphaba felt her smile on her chest and she breathed in deeply, inhaling Glinda's sweet scent and together they lay back onto the bed, falling asleep to sound of their content breaths.

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_


End file.
